Stand By Me (AmyxDaryl)
by ifoundkeetalove
Summary: Después de la muerte de Andrea, Amy recibió mucho apoyo de Lori. ¿Pero si ella buscara apoyo en alguien más?
1. Till the End

**Notas:** Soy una gran fan de TWD, desde sus comienzos. Este fic es respecto a la serie, Amy x Daryl. Espero que les guste ya que es el primero que hago.

Daryl nunca mostró mucho afecto, sólo a gente que en verdad apreciaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Siento lo de tu hermana. –Se sienta junto a la roca en la que se sentó la bella chica rubia del campamento, Amy-

-Voltea y se queda mirándolo por unos segundos con sus ojos celestes- Gracias –dice entre lagrimas-

Dale, me dijo que te de esto –Daryl busca en su bolsillo y saca un envoltorio-

¿Qué es? –Pregunta Amy-

No lo sé, ábrelo. –se lo da-

-Lo toma y lo abre, dentro contiene un colgante con una bella sirena- Este es un regalo de cumpleaños –sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas- es de parte de Andrea, ella –y estalló en un profundo llanto- sabía, que me gustaban las sirenas.

Hoy es tu cumpleaños? –pregunta-

Sí –responde, sonriendo por primera vez en horas-

-Daryl recoge unas flores que están junto la roca- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Amy las recoge- Gracias. –sonríe-

Yo también perdí a mi hermano –dice Daryl en modo de consuelo-

-Vuelve a mirarlo- Al menos tu me entiendes.

Sí, lo hago. –Daryl toma de la cabeza a Amy y la apoya en su pecho, para que descargue todas sus penas, entonces, Amy estalla otra vez-

A la noche, aseguraron el campamento de modo en el que los caminantes no puedan volver a atacarlos. Una noche más comiendo pescado gracias a Amy y a Daryl. Todos se preparaban para ir a dormir y comenzaba el turno de guardia de Daryl.

Cuídate –le dice Amy a Daryl con una mirada preocupada-

¿Enserio me lo dices a mi? –responde él-

Se lo dije a Andrea, y sucedió. –protesta-

No somos la misma persona -le dice-

Lo sé –sonríe- pero no quiero perder a otra persona que me importa. –Amy avanza a donde estaba parado Daryl y besa su mejilla suavemente- Buenas noches. –Y se va a su tienda, que compartía con Sophia y Carl.


	2. Moments

A la mañana, Amy se despertó y rápidamente corrió hacía la tienda de Daryl, quería comprobar que él estuviera bien. Al no encontrarlo, salió apresurada y se chocó con el nuevo miembro del grupo, esposo de Lori y padre de Carl, Rick.

¿Por qué vas tan rápido? –le pregunta-

¿Has visto a Daryl? –dice nerviosa-

Está allí –señala al lado del fuego a Daryl, que estaba afilando un cuchillo-

Amy corre hacía él.

Pensé que estarías durmiendo, después de toda una noche despierto –le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado-

No fue toda una noche, Rick y Shane tomaron los demás turnos –le responde-

¿Hoy iras de caza? –sonríe-

Sí –le responde-

Quiero ir contigo –le dice Amy sonriendo-

Desde lo de tu hermana no eres la misma niña miedosa, no? –la mira-

Ella tendría que estar aquí hoy –mira para abajo- ella sería útil para el grupo.

No digas eso, tú también lo eres. –toma su barbilla y la levanta suavemente-

-Amy sonríe- Mi hermana no me dejaba acercarme a ti.

-Daryl la mira extrañado- ¿Y por qué?

Pensaba, que eras peligroso. –Daryl mira para abajo, un poco decepcionado- pero yo siempre me fije en ti, en que, debajo de ese hombre que, casi nunca sonreía, había algo más.

-levanta la mirada- Algo más… ¿cómo qué?

Tendré que averiguarlo –Amy se acerca a la boca de Daryl, y cuando están a punto de besarse interrumpe Lori, quien intentó irse en cuanto vio la situación-

Lo siento.. –se está a punto de ir-

No, está bien –le dice Daryl-

Amy sonríe.

Al mediodía, después de comer, Lori y Amy tendían la ropa.

Creí que tu hermana no te dejaba acercarte a él –Lori mira a Daryl-

Mi hermana no está aquí ahora –responde, seria-

Siempre me fijé en cómo te miraba –le dice Lori-

-Amy deja de tender la ropa y una sonrisa brota de su rostro- ¿Cómo me miraba?

¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? –Lori lanza una carcajada-

Enrealidad, no –ríe-

Yo si confío en Daryl –recoge la ropa que ya estaba seca y la coloca en el balde- y apruebo su relación. –le guiña el ojo y se va con el balde en mano-

-Amy sonríe y sigue tendiendo la ropa-


	3. Real Love

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Daryl ya había regresado de su viaje de caza, pero esta vez, no le dirigió ni una palabra a Amy.

-Cuando tuvo oportunidad, Amy corrió hacía él y comenzó a gritarle- Daryl Dixon, porque no me hablas! –pateando las cosas que Daryl había dejado en el piso hace un momento- -Daryl, sin querer llamar la atención de grupo, cogió del brazo a Amy y la arrastró hacía los árboles-

Yo no soy Andrea, no tengo que estar al pendiente de ti siempre. –le responde Daryl enfadado-

-Amy lo mira decepcionada- Nunca te tomé como mi hermana.

¿Entonces cómo me tomas? –le pregunta-

-Amy, sin saber que responder, lo besa-.

Daryl no necesitaba palabras para entender eso. La mira por un segundo, y esta vez, la besa él. Fue un largo beso, hasta que Sophia y Carl, anuncian que es tiempo de la cena.

Amy y Daryl salen detrás de los arbustos de la mano, lo que llamó la atención de los otros miembros. Cuando Daryl se da cuenta de esto, la suelta. Al terminar de comer. Amy decide quedarse con Daryl en su turno.

Esta vez no hay palabras, sólo besos.

¿Sabes por qué no quiero que vengas de caza conmigo? –pregunta Daryl-

No lo sé –responde ella-

Porque eres lo único que tengo ahora, y no quiero perderte. –le dice Daryl-

Sí que me sorprende este Daryl Dixon. –y continúan en sus besos tan apasionados-

Cuando terminan el turno, Amy se va a la tienda de Daryl, la cual compartía con Merle. Ambos se durmieron de la mano, por el miedo de que al despertar, alguno de los dos no este. Al día siguiente, Lori entró a despertarlos. Daryl estuvo en una situación incómoda, y se fue. Lori y Amy se quedaron en la tienda, mirándose, las dos sonriendo.

Al salir, Amy desayuna al lado de Daryl. Y juntos, se preparan para ir de caza, después de que Amy le protestará a Daryl, que no quería dejarla ir.


	4. Tomorrow it will change

Al entrar al bosque, Daryl siempre mantuvo a Amy detrás de él. A Daryl no le agrada la idea de que toquen su ballesta, pero esta vez, fue él el que se la brindó a Amy para cazar. El posicionó el brazo de Amy correctamente, y esta cazó 3 ardillas.

-Pensé que no dejabas que tocaran tu ballesta. –le dice Amy, sonriendo-

-Tal vez cambié de parecer. –le dice Daryl mientras caza otra ardilla- Oye, podrías subirte a recoger esos frutos?

-Claro. –Amy intenta subir al árbol, pero al ver que esta no podía, Daryl la ayuda-

-Recoge los de la derecha –le grita Daryl-

-Estos? –cuando Amy está a punto de cogerlos un caminante sale detrás de los arbustos en dirección a Daryl- Daryl! –Amy chilla-

Rápidamente, Daryl dispara una flecha hacía la cabeza del caminante.

-Amy se tira del arbusto y lo abraza-

-No me iba a suceder nada Amy –Daryl se suelta-

-No te iba a suceder nada si yo no te avisaba. –le dice-

-¿Podemos seguir cazando?

-Sí –le dice Amy, pero esta le roba un beso que Daryl no rechaza-

-Tendríamos que volver al campamento, ya se está haciendo de noche. Está vez te pones delante de mí, quiero verte.

-Te pareces a mi papá –ríe-

-Camina –le dice Daryl, escondiendo una sonrisa-

Al llegar al campamento, todos estaban preocupados por Amy, pero no por Daryl.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunta Carol-

-Con Daryl –Amy nota que Carol está celosa-

-Ya está Carol, déjala, Daryl la cuida bien –y se lleva a Amy-

-¿En verdad fueron a cazar? –le pregunta Lori una vez que se alejaron de Carol-

-Lori! –protesta Amy-

-No, es enserio –larga una risita-

-Enserio, Daryl me enseñó a usar su ballesta.

-Lori la mira extrañada- ¿Su ballesta? Él no se la presta a nadie.

-De pronto, interrumpe Daryl- Lori, te molesta si te la robo un momento?

-No –y Lori le guiña un ojo a Amy-

-¿Quieres fugarte conmigo?

-¿Qué? –le responde Amy-

-¿Qué si quieres fugarte conmigo?

-Amy no responde-

-Entiendo –le dice Daryl decepcionado-

-Amy lo detiene- Todavía no he respondido.. sí –responde Amy un poco dudosa-

-¿De verdad? –le dice Daryl esperanzado-

-Sí, pero, déjame despedirme de Lori, y de Carl, ellos son como mi familia.

-Está bien.

A la noche, después de comer, Amy decide hablar con Lori.

-Lori, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –le pregunta-

-Claro –responde Lori-

-Daryl me preguntó… si quería fugarme con él.

-Lori la mira algo decepcionada- Eres como mi hija mayor, Amy, y no me gustaría perderte, pero si eso te hace feliz.

-Amy responde con un abrazo- Tendré que despedirme de Carl y Rick.

-Está bien –le dice Lori entre lágrimas-

Va en busca de Carl y Rick, pero estos están dormidos, juntos. Lo único que puede hacer, es besar en la cabeza a Carl y en la mejilla a Rick, como un símbolo de despedida. Luego, más a la madrugada, Amy se sube a la moto de Daryl y juntos, se largan.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Still Shinning

En este capítulo hay más narración, tenía que describir el lugar en donde se encuentran. Decidí nombrar al capítulo "Still Shinning" porque la antigua Amy, sigue dentro de ella, muy dentro, pero perdura. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

**STILL SHINNING**

"Han pasado meses, tal vez años" pensó Amy. Cuando Daryl salió a cazar algunas cosas, Amy tuvo tiempo para despejarse. Se preguntó como estaría Lori… Lori, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus abrazos, su carácter maternal... últimamente estaba intentando tomar coraje y pedirle a Daryl regresar, volver con el grupo.

Daryl y Amy estaban refugiados en una casa al fondo de un mini-mercado, en el que no era agradable estar… había mucha comida podrida, al principio lo utilizaron como recurso, lo malo es que casi todo comenzó a oler mal, y sólo perduraron algunas cosas…

Desde que se fugaron, Amy no era Amy. Había cambiado, era otra. Lo único que permanecía igual era su aspecto, seguía igual de linda que siempre. Daryl consiguió un arco para Amy el día en el que se fugaron, y Amy aprendió al instante… ahora era una increíble cazadora de zombies. Lo malo es que no tenía muchas flechas, y por las dudas, trataba de siempre usar la misma. Amy se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y abrió un mueble del que sacó su arco y un carcaj de flechas. Abrió la puerta que daba hacia el mini-mercado y entró allí, tapándose la nariz por el desagradable olor a podrido que provenía de los alimentos, salió del mini-mercado hacía la calle, en el que pudo ver a dos zombies voltearse al escucharla salir y automáticamente, tomo una flecha y la colocó en el arco, lo hizo muy rápido, como una persona que hubiera practicado arquería por años… le disparó al más próximo atravesándole el ojo, se acerco a él y al comprobar que estaba muerto le retiró la flecha. Luego caminó hasta el otro y le clavó un cuchillo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, y luego lo pateó. Después de sacar el cuchillo de la cabeza del zombie lo limpió con su remera, que, al tener tantas manchas, ni se notaba que era sangre. Se sentó en el banco que estaba cerca de la casa, esperando a Daryl y haciendo guardia. Al rato Amy divisó a lo lejos a Daryl, que se acercaba con tres ardillas. Cuando él estaba lo suficiente cerca le dijo.

—¿No ha sido muy buena la caza de hoy? –sonriendo-

—No hay muchas cosas en ese pequeño bosque. –le dijo dejando las ardillas en el banco-

—Al menos satisface nuestros estómagos. –añadió con alegría Amy-

—El tuyo que comes poco. –dijo Daryl, sonriendo- Pero encontré un pequeño arroyo, tengo agua.–le mostró un balde, que Amy no había notado cuando lo veía venir-

—Bueno, cada vez encontramos más cosas. –sonrió-

—Con paciencia podremos encontrar todo lo que nos propongamos. –le devolvió la sonrisa-

—Tal vez sea así. –Amy otra vez sonrió, pero después lo besó dulcemente; no se podía resistir a su sonrisa-

—Será mejor que entremos, el sol se está yendo –Daryl señaló el cielo-

Al decir esto, ambos entraron al mini-mercado, y luego a la casa. Comieron las ardillas, que no tenían buen sazón, y bebieron agua, intentando guardar todo lo que podían. Cuando Daryl notó que Amy tenía sueño, decidió quedarse con el primer turno, vigilando, por si algún caminante entraba a la casa.


End file.
